Lapida Nivea
by niobedeep
Summary: Un pequeño relato de Snape en la tumba de Lily


Se que no he actualizado pero no me he sentido bien chicos disculpen, aquí les dejo este corto relato de Snape, espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Lapida nívea.

La nieve cae lentamente sobre el cementerio del valle Godric, cubriendo completamente de blanco toda la explanada de dicho sitio, mientras que un lúgubre viento recorre las lapidas, surcando a través de ellas mientras que las ramas se muertas de los árboles se balancean de un lado a otro, en un sincrónico danzar con el viento.

La luna y las estrellas con sus fulgores alumbran débilmente el escenario, donde se puede ver caminando una figura vestida completamente de negro, la cual empuñaba una simple rosa roja en su diestra.

Su capa, se movía de un lado al otro con su andar, mientras que su cabellera azabache se movía con la ligera brisa invernal que acariciaba aquella explanada fúnebre, donde el silencio de la muerte reina sobre tan melancólico escenario.

El individuo llegaba a donde una tumba de mármol, tan blanco como la misma nieve que adornaba el panorama tan nostálgico que se estaba formando en aquellos momentos, mientras que el hombre colocaba su mano encima de la losa en la cual estaba grabado el nombre de la mujer que siempre amo durante toda su vida, la cual yacía pudriéndose ya junto con el hombre que ella había amado durante su vida.

El azabache leí el nombre de aquella mujer.

"Lily Potter" mentalizaba el ser humano mientras que una ola de sentimientos lo comenzaban a abrumar, un odio como hace mucho no había sentido mientras que a la par un dolor tan abrumador en su corazón que lo hacía arrodillarse enfrente de aquella estela de alabastro que tenía como leyenda "El último enemigo a ser derrotado es la muerte", dos lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos color negro, tan obscuros como la noche en la que estaba, la cual comenzaba a nublarse tapando con ello la ya de por si escasa iluminación que daban aquel astro plateado junto con los débiles fulgores de los luceros nocturnos.

El viento comenzaba a soplar nuevamente mientras más lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas y la nariz aguileña del individuo a la par de que este colocaba aquella rosa que había traído consigo, que con su botón rojo y su tallo verde recordaba los ojos y la cabellera de Lily, de la única persona que lo había visto como un ser humano, la única mujer a la que su corazón le pertenecía, que por tantos años amo y hasta la fecha seguía haciéndolo, ella lo motivaba para terminar esta guerra a manos de señor tenebroso, él se la había arrebatado…no, no fue solo él.

El maldito Potter, él lo había hecho y no la pudo ni proteger, no pudo cuidarla a ella ni a su hijo, el cual de solo verlo le recordaba tanto a ella, con sus ojos esmeralda.

"Maldito seas Potter, por tu culpa ella murió…por qué…maldita sea ¿porque tenía que pasar?, Lily…de todas porque tuviste que morir tú. Me dejaste solo...mi mejor amiga me dejo solo" mentalizaba Snape mientras que cerraba sus puños intentando calmar su dolor, aquel agónico sufrimiento que ocultaba detrás de una fachada de alguien serio y frio, de alguien que no le importa el bienestar de los otros, el latir de su corazón le dolía, con cada palpitar su ser se afligía al no tenerla cerca al saber que nunca más volvería a escuchar aquella voz que cuando era joven lo hacía vibrar y sentirse feliz, aquellos ojos color verde que lo hacían pensar en mil y una motivos por los cuales ser feliz, se habían extinguido y ahora habían sido solo comida para los gusanos que habitaban en el suelo, los despojos de lo que había sido la mujer más bella para él, ahora no eran más que un pútrido cadáver olvidado por el tiempo.

La frustración continuaba dibujándose en el rostro del maestro de pociones, sintiéndose tan inútil en aquellos momentos donde no pudo salvar al único ser humano por el que él había sentido algo, la única persona que había hecho que de su odio hacia el mundo y su mala suerte naciera una nueva esperanza de ser algo para alguien, pero ahora todo eso estaba destruido.

Ella jamás volvería y mucho menos hablaría nuevamente con él, todo era un efímero recuerdo, una memoria perdida en el tiempo, una cruel jugarreta del destino, la había puesto en su camino pero jamás iba a poder ser de él, estaba predestinado, ella fue solo del maldito Potter, nunca del raro Serverus, ¿quién preferiría al idiota y raro Snape sobre el famoso y popular James Potter?.

Fue tonto pensar que ella lo haría, fue estúpido creer que estarían juntos por siempre, que a pesar de que ella amara a otro, el siempre estaría ahí para ayudarla en todo lo que se pudiera, siempre la cuidaría y velaría por su bienestar jamás la desampararía pero…eso fue lo que hizo.

Fallo como amigo…Nunca se lo podría perdonar no pudo protegerla, no pudo salvarla, no pudo cuidarla ni velar por ella, había fallado como ser humano, lo único que le quedaba era ayudar a derrotar aquel monstruo que arrebato de este mundo a su amada, y era lo que iba a hacer, a costa de su vida, jamás dejaría que él se volviera a salir con la suya.

Se reincorporaba, dejando la rosa sobre el montículo de nieve que estaba en la tumba de los Potters, y aun con lágrimas en sus orbes veía hacia la lápida y no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de dolor y tristeza.

-Lily…él está bien…estará a salvo…no te preocupes—decía débilmente el azabache mientras que dejaba aún salir diversas lágrimas de sus orbes negros como la noche y sin más simplemente sonreía hacia la lápida recordando el rostro de Lily Evans, para posteriormente dar media vuelta y regresar por donde venía sabiendo que pronto podría rencontrarse nuevamente con aquella pelirroja que alguna vez cautivo su corazón, volver estar con su mejor amiga y sobre todo pedirle disculpas por el fallo que había tenido con ella y hacia ella, eso lo añoraba y esperaba poderlo lograr.

Y con ello, la calma regresaba al cementerio, siendo solo testigos las tumbas y la noche de la devoción que tenía aún Serverus Snape hacia Lily Evans.


End file.
